


Cronache di Samaritani Sottoni™

by caliatc



Series: The texts Ludovico won't show you [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Piani Malefici™, chicco maria e rocco sono dei bravi amici, compagni di merende references, fede is a little shit, il titolo spiega molto delle dinamiche di questa fic lmao, onesided solo per ora suvvia, pining edoardo, povera stella, pre incantava, probabilmente aggiungerò roba man mano che aggiorno, rocco quando è ubriaco è una strana creatura, sappiate che nathan sta scuotendo la testa molto deluso, text fic, uso eccessivo di gif
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliatc/pseuds/caliatc
Summary: Edoardo è in crisi, Fede e Chicco sono determinati ad aiutarlo, Rocco non si ricorda la metà dei suoi sabati sera, Maria non je la fa più.In tutto ciò a Edoardo basta che una certa mora in particolare gli risponda ai DM.Difficile però, quando la mora in questione non lo sopporta.





	1. S C O T C H   D A   P A C C H I

**Riccoria³**

12:23

**chiccoderiso:** rocco amor de mi vida

 

**marisorga:** certo che ci fosse una volta che chiami me quando entri :(((

 

**chiccoderiso:** ❤

 

**rockoholic:** che vuoi

 

**chiccoderiso:** edo sta in crisi e fede vuole che lo aggiunga

 

**marisorga:** e io quindi non ho potere decisionale ???

 

**chiccoderiso:** ma tu dici sempre sì :(((

 

**marisorga:** ???

 

**rockoholic:** no chicco che palle che vuole fede mo

 

**marisorga:** e se adesso dicessi no ???

 

**marisorga:** eh infatti, che vuole?

 

**chiccoderiso:** che ne so è un rompipalle

 

**chiccoderiso:** dice che gli serviamo per una cosa (???)

 

**chiccoderiso:** asp chiedo approfondimenti

 

**rockoholic:** no per l'ultima volta

 

**rockoholic:** non la famo una cosa un quattro per il compleanno

 

**rockoholic:** gliel'abbiamo già fatto il regalo dei 18 è inutile che continua a provarci

 

**marisorga:** ??? vi ha chiesto cOSA ???

 

**marisorga:** sono confusa ma disposta ad alzare le mani

 

**chiccoderiso:** NO

 

**chiccoderiso:** NON è QUELLO

 

**chiccoderiso:** è l'altra situazione

 

**rockoholic:** nn o kpt

 

**marisorga:** manco io

 

**chiccoderiso:** ao sta appresso a quella di terzo

 

**marisorga:** eh abbiamo notato, alice le ha stampato la mano in faccia

 

**chiccoderiso:** ma no fede

 

**chiccoderiso:** edoardo

 

**rockoholic:** quella bionda ??

 

**rockoholic:** sara? silvia ?? serena ???

 

**chiccoderiso:** no amo

 

**rockoholic:** ma-chi-valeria-marini.gif

 

**chiccoderiso:** ma serio non ti ricordi ?? ne abbiamo parlato sabato sera

 

**chiccoderiso:** quella mora

 

**chiccoderiso:** miss capelli di merda

 

**rockoholic:** MA QUELLA CHE LO HA RIFIUTATO MALAMENTE IN CORTILE

 

**marisorga:** ma-chi-valeria-marini.gif

 

**rockoholic:** non rubare i miei meme mi ci impegno io

 

**marisorga:** io-t-ho-cresciuto.gif

 

**chiccoderiso:** vabbe' io lo aggiungo

 

_chiccoderiso ha aggiunto villaboi alla chat_

**marisorga:** ma perché

 

**villaboi:** Perché edo ha bisogno d’aiuto

 

**marisorga:** no perché hai quel nick di merda

 

**marisorga:** who hurt you

 

**villaboi:** Sappi che lo tengo solo per darti fastidio mariuccia

 

**villaboi:** Congrats

 

**rockoholic:** non è vero gliel’ha cambiato sabato nathan

 

**rockoholic:** e lui non ha ancora capito come rimettere quello vecchio

 

**villaboi:** …stronzo

 

**marisorga:** ma non hai un gruppo tuo scusa ??

 

**rockoholic:** ma infatti perché non hai scritto sul gruppo

 

**villaboi:** Perché nathan sabato si è mezzo incajato e non è d'accordo col piano

 

**villaboi:** E edo non deve sapere nulla sennò è la volta buona che mi disconosce

 

**chiccoderiso:** rocco scusa ma che ti ricordi di sabato

 

**rockoholic:** ...

 

**rockoholic:** la gelateria a san cosimato?

 

**villaboi:** Ti sei buttato contro una cabina telefonica mentre Chicco cantava la canzoncina di Harry Potter

 

**marisorga:** vIDEO ORA

 

**chiccoderiso:** poi te lo mando cuore

 

**villaboi:** Disgustosi siete

 

**rockoholic:** ...

 

**chiccoderiso:** comunque fede me sa che ti tocca rispiegare tutto il piano allora

 

**marisorga:** aspe aspe aspe

 

**marisorga:** se devo fare qualcosa voglio i dettagli del perché

 

**marisorga:** chi è questa ??

 

**villaboi:** ...

 

**rockoholic:** DA DOVE PARTO

 

**villaboi:** Ti prego, non fare il drammatico rocco

 

**villaboi:** Se ridi in faccia a edoardo ci ammazza marì pls contieniti

 

**chiccoderiso:** 2 l8 ragazzo

 

**rockoholic:** ALLORA STAVAMO TRANQUILLI NO FACENDOCI I CAZZI NOSTRI FUORI DAL BAR E ARRIVA QUESTA MEZZA FUORI DI CAPOCCIA CHE FERMA EDO E COMINCIA A FARE STORIE TIPO

 

**rockoholic:** "SO CHE SIETE DEI PEZZI DIMMERDA E VOGLIO FARTI SAPERE CHE HO UNA DIGNITÀ E CHE NON MI PUOI RIDURRE A UNA X SUL MURETTO"

 

**marisorga:** ma che serio ancora fate quella schifezza

 

**chiccoderiso:** amor io e rocco abbiamo smesso da un bel po'

 

**rockoholic:** NON È QUESTO IL PUNTO FATTO STA CHE CON LEI ERANO VENUTE LE SUE AMICHE DI TERZO E LA GUARDAVANO TIPO WTF

 

**rockoholic:** MI SA CHE LE CONOSCI PURE, STAVATE A UN COMPLEANNO A SAN COSIMATO INSIEME PERCHÉ TIPO ALICE HA INVITATO LA ROSSA??? QUELLE CHE SONO VENUTE ALLA GRIGLIATA DI CHICCO E HANNO TIRATO L’ACQUA ADDOSSO ALLA RICCIA E ALL’AMICA

 

**villaboi:** ASPETTA MA TU LE CONOSCI, MARIA?

 

**marisorga:** amo non me ne frega un cazzo dimmi che è successo dopo

 

**villaboi:** Rocco,,,

 

**marisorga:** awww guardatelo

 

**marisorga:** che c’è, ti menzionano la rossa e ti parte l’unico neurone rimasto?

 

**chiccoderiso:** crescono così in fretta

 

**rockoholic:** VABBE’ EDO FA UN PO’ LO STRONZO E QUESTA SE NE VA E ALLORA L’AMICA

 

**rockoholic:** CON LA MORTE NEGLI OCCHI

 

**rockoholic:** PRONTA A   D I S T R U G G E R L O

 

**rockoholic:** GLI DICE CHE È UNO STRONZO PERCHÉ MAMY E PAPY NON LO CAGAVANO E PERCHÉ LO BULLIZZAVANO ALLE MEDIE E

 

**rockoholic:** GIURO SU DIO

 

**rockoholic:** GLI STRAPPAVANO I PELI SUL CAZZO CON LO SCOTCH DA PACCHI

 

**marisorga:** AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

 

**villaboi:** ,,,

 

**marisorga:** ma chi è questa la amo

 

**rockoholic:** L O   S C O T C H   D A   P A C C H I

 

**chiccoderiso:** mamma mia quanto ti amo ti giuro rocco AHAHAHAH

 

_marisorga ha cambiato il nome del gruppo in  S C O T C H   D A   P A C C H I_

 

**rockoholic:** NON HAI CAPITO POI GLI HA DETTO PURE CHE HA DEI CAPELLI DI MERDA DOVEVI VEDERE LA SUA FACCIA

 

**villaboi:** Possiamo proseguire??

 

**marisorga:** cosa vuoi che facciamo honey?

 

**villaboi:** …

 

**chiccoderiso:** vuole vedere cosa fa e altra roba molto da stalker

 

**chiccoderiso:** per farli incontrare di nuovo e parlare

 

**chiccoderiso:** magari casualmente perché edo è disperato ma non sottone

 

**villaboi:** No frate

 

**villaboi:** Edo è disperato  & sottone

 

**villaboi:** Ma non vuole che lei lo consideri disperato  & sottone

 

**chiccoderiso:** c’hai raggio bro

 

**chiccoderiso:** vuole vedere le sue storie dai nostri telefoni

 

**villaboi:** NO

 

**villaboi:** Voglio che quando stanno tipo a trastevere tentiamo di incontrarle

 

**villaboi:** Per puro caso

 

**villaboi:** E magari facciamo pure una bella impressione, boh

 

**marisorga:** sì e magari evitate pure di correre contro le cabine telefoniche come disadattati

 

**marisorga:** e devi usare noi per vedere le storie a questa perché??

 

**villaboi:** Perché poi pare che le guardo per Eva

 

**villaboi:** E col cazzo che passo io per sottone solo per fare il buon samaritano

 

**marisorga:** cambiati il nick in samaritanosottone

 

**villaboi:** Maria, scusa ma se le conosci che ti costa invitarle a bere con alice e le altre?

 

**rockoholic:** scusa ma non lo aveva rifiutato malamente in cortile??

 

**villaboi:** E quindi?

 

**marisorga:** ti è passato per il cervello che magari non ci vuole uscire con lui

 

**villaboi:** ??

 

**rockoholic:** iamconfusion.gif

 

**chiccoderiso:** è lo stesso che dice nathan

 

**villaboi:** Ma è perché pensa che sia uno stronzo

 

**marisorga:** no shit sherlock

 

**villaboi:** Eh

 

**marisorga:** e magari c’ha pure ragione non credi??

 

**villaboi:** Ma non lo è

 

**marisorga:** ho capito ma se è arrivata a insultarlo qualcosa avrà fatto madre edo di calcutta

 

**rockoholic:** tipo una sua amica

 

**chiccoderiso:** brutale oh

 

**villaboi:** Ma le ha chiesto scusa

 

**marisorga:** e poi dopo che riesce a parlarle che pensi di fare?

 

**villaboi:** Poi escono insieme

 

**marisorga:** e come pensi di convincerla

 

**villaboi:** ??

 

**marisorga:** oddio ma sei scemo forte

 

**villaboi:** …

 

**marisorga:** facciamo che io le invito a uscire con me ed alice

 

**marisorga:** per il resto

 

**rockoholic:** c’è mastercard

 

**chiccoderiso:** ci siamo noi a darti una mano

 

**marisorga:** ma vedi che sei un dito al culo allora

 

**chiccoderiso:** provo a finire le frasi di maria e rovini tutto disgraziato

 

**marisorga:** attendi nostre notizie

 

**rockoholic:** stavo provando a finirle anche io :(((

 

**marisorga:** bye sottone boi

 

**villaboi:** BASTA

 

**villaboi:** NON

 

**villaboi:** SONO

 

**villaboi:** UN

 

_marisorga ha eliminato villaboi dalla chat_

 

**rockoholic:** we love a true queen

 

**chiccoderiso:** poraccio

 

**chiccoderiso:** ma dovevi per forza cacciarlo e lasciarlo così nell’ambiguità assoluta

 

**marisorga:** è uno stronzetto

 

**marisorga:** its-what-she-deserves.gif


	2. Orlando Blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria ha pure troppe idee, ma non tutto va come previsto.

_marisorga ha creato il gruppo_

**operazione incantava™**

12:36

 

****marisorga:****  allora io e gli altri smaritani sottoni ci siamo riuniti

 

****marisorga:****  e abbiamo convenuto che ti daremo una mano concretamente

 

****rockoholic:****  principalmente perché sei un incapace fede

 

****villaboi:****  Eh e quindi?? che avete risolto?

 

****chiccoderiso:****  che maria è un genio

 

****marisorga:****  ci vediamo stasera a trilussa alle 9 fatti vivo

 

****villaboi:****  Che vuol dire???

 

****marisorga:****  vuol dire che andiamo a berci qualcosa

 

****marisorga:****  e voi casualmente ci raggiungete

 

****villaboi:****  Sì però se stiamo in piazza e vede edo secondo me riesce a scappare

 

****rockoholic:****  ma sei scemo

 

****rockoholic:****  detta così è molto rapey;;

 

****villaboi:****  Ma non intendevo così oddioooo

 

**rockoholic:** troppo tardi

 

****chiccoderiso:****  mi disp cambiati il nome in rapeyboi

 

****villaboi:****  ...

 

****marisorga:****  la cosa è che

 

****marisorga:****  non vedrà edoardo

 

****chiccoderiso:****  aspetta che

 

**chiccoderiso:** nn o kpt

 

****villaboi:****  ??

 

****rockoholic:****  amore sai che mi fido di te ma wtf??

 

****marisorga:****  a edoardo dici di arrivare alle 10

 

****marisorga:****  quando arriverà già avrete guadagnato la loro fiducia

 

****marisorga:****  in più io ed alice le avremo invitate a venire al mare con noi

 

**villaboi:** Ah però se lo dice maria non è rapey

 

****marisorga:****  detto questo ciao fede la conversazione è chiusa

 

****villaboi:****  Eh???

 

****villaboi:****  Ma in che senso???

 

****chiccoderiso:****  sksjfdjg maria ha lanciato il telefono sul tappeto senza neanche guadarlo

 

****rockoholic:****  meraviglia-malgioglio.gif

 

****villaboi:****  Ma perché state insieme??

 

**rockoholic:** pensavo fosse ovvio che stiamo insieme fede

 

**villaboi:**  Hai capito benissimo asfsjahd

 

****chiccoderiso:****  in teoria stavamo guardando un film ma poi ci siamo ricordati di doverti avvisare

 

****villaboi:****  E voi giustamente vi siete messi pure a risponderle in chat quando state sullo stesso divano

 

****chiccoderiso:****  ao ma che voi

 

****rockoholic:****  ma i cazzi tua mai eh?

 

****chiccoderiso:****  non si fa visua a chi ami infameee

 

****villaboi:****  MA STATE NELLA STESSA STANZA

 

****chiccoderiso:****  allora fede sono maria sei gentilmente pregato di non rompere il cazzo

 

****chiccoderiso:****  stiamo cercando di vedere romeo e giulietta e sbavare su orlando bloom

 

****chiccoderiso:****  lascia in pace gli intellettuali e torna a stalkerare l‘instagram di alice e di chiara ferragni

 

****chiccoderiso:****  cià

 

****villaboi:****  Non stalkero il profilo di alice

 

****rockoholic:****  ahhhh ma quello di chiaretta bella sì eh?

 

****villaboi:****  Non ho detto questo

 

****rockoholic:****  paraculetto.gif

 

****villaboi:****  Rocco torna a sbavare su orlando bloom

 

 

8:57

 

 

****villaboi:****  Oh ma non ho capito quindi c’è pure alice?

 

****marisorga:****  c’è qualche problema?

 

****villaboi:****  Assolutamente no

 

**marisorga:** guarda che se hai paura che ti apra il culo non te ne facciamo una colpa

 

****chiccoderiso:****  tranquillo che anche rocco sta arrivando

 

****villaboi:****  Ma non stavate insieme?

 

**chiccoderiso:** no ci siamo lasciati :(((

 

****rockoholic:****  sono andato a portare fuori due cani

 

****rockoholic:****  quindi ora ho i big money

 

****rockoholic:****  quindi shottini per tutti

 

****villaboi:****  Che bomber mamma mia

 

****rockoholic:****  tranne per fede che non apprezza orlando bloom

 

 

10:12

 

 

****marisorga:****  rega dove cazzo sta edoardo

 

****villaboi:****  Sta arrivando giuro

 

****chiccoderiso:****  oh no

 

****chiccoderiso:****  ohhhh noooooo

 

****chiccoderiso:****  non mi guardate idioti sembrate sospetti

 

****rockoholic:****  sogietoh sospetoh

 

****rockoholic:****  ahia maria il calcio te lo potevi pure risparmiare

 

****chiccoderiso:****  rocco stai a sfaciola e non so manco le 11

 

****chiccoderiso:****  non fatevi notare ma

 

****chiccoderiso:****  guardate chi si sta nascondendo dietro il palo della luce

 

****marisorga:****  quel ragazzo ha problemi seri

 

****marisorga:****  andatelo a salvare

 

****villaboi:****  No lasciatelo soffrire un po’

 

****villaboi:****  Guardatelo che prova a sbirciare dA DIETRO UN PALO DELLA LUCE

 

****chiccoderiso:****  REGA VADO A SALVARLO MI SENTO MALE

 

 

02:24

 

 

****marisorga:****  mi spiegate che cazzo di problemi ha edoardo

 

****marisorga:****  capisco abbia dei problemi seri di suo ma wtf

 

****chiccoderiso:****  senti non so manco io che gli abbia preso

 

****villaboi:****  È andato in panico perché lei lo ha ignorato

 

****rockoholic:****  anche io vado in palla quando manchi di rispetto a orlando bloom, fede

 

****villaboi:****  Hai usato una virgola wtf

 

****rockoholic:****  ma non resto mica immobile per dieci minuti

 

****rockoholic:****  per poi improwisare imitazioni di tina cipollari

 

****villaboi:****  Rocco la w non può sostituire due v

 

****rockoholic:****  e chi lp dice?? tu??

 

****chiccoderiso:****  lascialo stare è un po’ brillo

 

****marisorga:****  abbiamo notato

 

****villaboi:****  Rocco da ubriaco usa le virgole, me la segno

 

**villaboi:**  Comunque scrivete quando arrivate a casa tutti interi rega

 

****rockoholic:****  era imPORTANTE

 

****rockoholic:****  ORLANDO BLOO

 

****marisorga:****  orlando bloo

 

****chiccoderiso:****  orlando blu

 

****rockoholic:****  questo è bULLYSM0

 

****villaboi:****  Chicco de riso

 

****villaboi:****  Chicco deriso

 

****marisorga:****  che-amarezza-cesarecesaroni.gif

 

****chiccoderiso:****  lo fai da solo e con le maiuscole quindi your opinion ain’t valid sis

 

****chiccoderiso:****  però ammettete che vi ha fatto ridere rega

 

****marisorga:****  tesoro deve condividerci l’aria a scuola per un altro annetto minimo

 

****marisorga:****  famo pure due annetti che avevo sopravvalutato i suoi tre neuroni

 

****marisorga:****  dici che scapperà ogni volta che la vede?

 

****villaboi:****  Possibile

 

****chiccoderiso:****  ammetti che ti è venuto da ridere quando ha urlato “vabbe’ maria io esco” prima di alzarsi

 

****marisorga:****  ho capito ma poteva evitareee

 

****marisorga:****  è una drama queen assurda

 

****marisorga:****  si è alzato per comprare la birra mica per andare a milano

 

****villaboi:****  Ma Milano è un ospedaleee

 

****marisorga:****  fede no,,,

 

****villaboi:****  Fede SÌ

 

****chiccoderiso:****  comunque sarà più difficile del previsto

 

****chiccoderiso:****  non gli ha neanche stretto la mano

 

****chiccoderiso:****  that’s rough

 

****rockoholic:****  ho capito pure lui è cretino

 

****rockoholic:****  che cazzo ti prsenti che ogni volta che vi vedete ti umilia

 

****rockoholic:****  la tattica del ‘non mi ricordo di te’ l’avrva già usata

 

****rockoholic:****  l’ha cercsta pure troppw volte per non ricordarsela

 

****marisorga:****  “non sapevi il mio nome completo qualche settimana fa?” asfwlxjzksdjk

 

****marisorga:****  “io invece io di te mi ricordo, eri eduardo, giusto? Ah NO SCUSA VOLEVI CHE TI CHIAMASSI FACCIA DA CAZZO” REGA IO AMO QUELLA RAGAZZA

 

****marisorga:****  ELEONORA INSEGNAMI LA VITA

 

****villaboi:****  Conta le ha mandato il numero su ig e lei non ha manco risposto

 

****chiccoderiso:****  wow,,, la forza di volontà

 

****villaboi:****  Comunque non abbiamo concluso niente

 

****marisorga:****  se il vostro amico continua così non concluderemo niente no

 

****marisorga:****  ha fatto due ore di scena muta

 

****rockoholic:****  relatbable

 

****chiccoderiso:****  vai a dormì va

 

****marisorga:****  ci tocca chiamare i rinforzi

 

****marisorga:****  e ricorrere a misure disperate

 

****villaboi:****  ...quando fai così mary cara mi metti paura

 

****chiccoderiso:****  spaventi anche me mi cago in mano lmao

 

****marisorga:****  and-so-you-should-dwsa.gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scriviamo tutti insieme un'ode a orlando bloom  
> nel dubbio so che è passato molto quindi se volete linciarmi su twitter sono @flummoxjng  
> ci trovate pure il curious cat per i messaggi minatori

**Author's Note:**

> ai coraggiosi che ce l'hanno fatta baci stellari
> 
> seguitemi su twitter @flummoxjng per altra costante e infondata ossessione su chicco rodi  
> su curiouscat sono @caliatc in caso vogliate chiedermi che problemi mi affliggano  
> xx


End file.
